When she says no
by Bel Watson
Summary: When She says no, he wants to hear yes, even if she seems to hate him. - My first story in English, please, give me a chance.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Big Time Rush characters in this story or any connection with the TV show.**

Hi, this is my first story in English, so, please, be nice with me. It's just a one shoot about Kendall and other character that I've created. Hope you like it. For this story I received a lot of help with one of the sweetest girl in this world, Sophie, who has a wonderful story named "Catch me if you can". It's amazing, you should read it. Thanks again, Sophie. You are an eXcellent beta reader.

Well, if you like this story, don't be afraid to let me know. Any suggestion it'll be so appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>"When she says no"<strong>

She was just one small girl trying to make it in a world filled with millions of people. Maybe, the world was too big for her but she didn't mind. She thought her appearance was too average for this world. She blended in wither her brown hair and eyes with a cute smile always on her face. She didn't have the perfect model look but she didn't care. She was surviving and she was okay, that was the only thing that mattered to her.

Caroline was a girl from Nashville, who held a deep love for her beloved city and the music that was created there everyday. She had a lot of friends there and she was so happy. Oh, those were the good days! All good things have to come to end though. Two months ago, her mother had died and her father took a better job offer in Los Angeles. He thought it be a great opportunity to start anew and to put the painful memories to rest. It was a big change in such a short amount of time. Caroline, barely had time to just stop and think but life always keeps moving, waiting for no one.

LA was a big city and everything just moved to quickly for her, but she did her best to try to fit in. Two weeks after her move, she had gotten a job in a small store designed for gentlemen. The pay was good and helped her a lot. Her job was sorting the shelves and sometimes, she helped clients if her other co-workers, Tiffany and Drake, were too busy.

After a hard days work, Caroline just wanted to relax in her comfortable bed at home and watch a movie. Before she went home though, she needed a coffee. Her day wouldn't be complete without caffeine. So, she made her way to the closest Starbucks to buy her Vanilla Latte. She loved that place, it was always so warm and homey. It was never to crowded with people and the guys who worked there were friendly. She knew them all by name, every employee who worked there. In fact, Charlie was her first friend and he worked at that Starbucks.

She entered the coffee shop and made her way to Charlie who was staring at her with a big smile on his face.

"Your latte is on the way!"He told her and she smiled at him.

Caroline started to talk with Charlie when the door opened and a guy walked into the cafe. Beside her, there was no other customers in the café until he entered. He looked like the typical Hollywood celebrity in disguise with the sunglasses and hat covering his face. He held an iPhone in one hand, typing away and the his walk had a certain air of importance. She rolled her eyes and kept talking with Charlie until the guy made his way over to them. He took off his sunglasses showing a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"I want a Latte with soya milk, please," the guy said like there was nobody else before him. Technically, there was nobody before him but she was there and he could have ask if Charlie was busy, at least.

'What a jerk!' She thought wanting to punch him for being so insolent.

"And your name is?" Charlie asked and waited for an answer, "Okay, Kendall. Your order is coming right up." Charlie said to Kendall.

Then, the guy looked at her for several seconds and Caroline wanted to ask him, 'Do you have a problem?'. Although, she preferred to avoid any _possible_ conflict with a _possible_ celebrity. It was quite normal to find them in the streets, stores, or anywhere in LA and she always avoided them. She didn't like the whole idea of fame and anything that went along with it.

Sasha, another employee, brought two cups of coffee and gave one to her and the other to Kendall. This guy kept staring at her and it was beginning to freak her out.

"Do I have monkeys on my face or something?" She asked with a bitter tone, "Is there nothing interesting in your life that you stare at complete strangers?"

Kendall raised one eyebrow with incredulity. No one has ever spoke to him like that before. Maybe the poor girl wasn't having a good day.

"You need to calm down, girl" He said with a soft smile but she looked at him with more anger. "Relax, I don't want to fight you, okay? I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He said as he turned around.

"Stupid guy." She mumbled and he stopped walking and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"What's the matter with you? Did I bother you in someway?" He asked.

Caroline didn't say anything. To be sincere, she didn't know why she was so angry with him. There was just something about him that she didn't like. Simple as that.

"Look, you don't want to fight, neither do I. So, it'll be better if you go right now. Bye-bye." She said and went back to her conversation with her friend who was looking at her in shock.

Kendall didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and walked out. Caroline and Charlie didn't talk about the little event after he left. Half-an-hour later, she left Starbucks and began to walk home. She was sure she could hear her bed calling to her.

On the way to her house she stopped in front of a record store. Her greatest pleasure she held dear to her heart was music, so she entered without a second thought. After a tiring day she needed a reward, didn't she? A big smile spread across her face as she went throughout the aisles, flipping through the records. She kept her eyes open for what was new and what wasn't. She preferred classic rock with a little bit of country like her favorite band CCR. Sometimes, she listened to a little bit of pop but those were rare moments.

In a corner, there was a huge poster of four boys with a pile of records underneath. Big Time Rush said the sign, she approached the pile and looked a little closer at the poster. One of the boys seemed kind-of familiar to her. If only she could just remember from where.

Oh, wait a minute! She remembered! He was the guy at the Starbucks. Kendall was his name, right? So, he was a superstar after all.

She took a record and listened to a few songs just out of pure curiosity. His music was catchy but it wasn't her style. She left the record and kept looking for something to catch her interest until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really am sorry," she said. Then she raised her eyesight and saw the same guy from Starbucks. He looked at her with a burlesque smile while he politely offered to help her. "I don't need your help. Now, if you excuse me" she started to say but he stopped her before she could finish.

"What did I do to you? Really, you see me and you treat me horrible. You don't even know me! How is it possible you act like you hate me? Can I at least know why?" he asked. She kept silent without knowing what to say.

"Look. I'm tired. It was a stressful day. It's not you, okay?" she tried to sound nice, but she failed badly at it.

"Maybe, you need to do something to help you relax." He proposed with a kind smile.

"I will. I'll be going to my house to lay on my bed and listen to some music. Maybe, I'll even watch a movie. Very relaxing, don't you think?" She tried walking to the exit, but he had blocked her.

"I meant something like going to the cinema and watching a movie there." She looked at him with skepticism. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to change your opinion about me and what could be better than knowing me? If I don't like you either, you can hate me freely."

"I just want to go home, okay? Bye" she didn't wait for any answer and exited the store without buying anything.

Kendall kept staring after her. He didn't know why he asked her to go out with him but he did and she refused. He chuckled because he wanted to see her again and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

.

The next day, Kendall went to the same Starbucks but she wasn't there. So, he went up to the guy who she was talking to the day before. The guy looked at him with suspicion but he didn't say anything till Kendall spoke.

"Hey, the girl who you were talking to yesterday, I was just wondering if you can, I don't know... tell me where I can find her?" Kendall asked. The guy, who had a name badge with Charlie written on it still looked at him suspiciously. "Please. I just want to ask her to go out. Nothing evil. I can assure you"

"She works in that store about three blocks from here." Charlie said. "Her name is Caroline but don't tell her that I told you or she's going to kill me".

Kendall winked at him to tell him he understood. He made his way out the cafe and went to the store that Charlie had told him about. When he arrived he looked around but couldn't find her. It took him five minutes till he saw her. She was pulling a sweater onto a mannequin. He approached her quietly.

"There's a great a movie that just came out today. Just filling you in, in case you wanted to go with me."

"Damn it!" She cried so loud that everyone turned to looked at them. He chuckled and she gave him a murderous look. "What are you doing here?" she yelled at him with anger. "How did you find me?"

"I don't reveal my sources. Sorry, but I'm here and what do you say? Do you want to go with me?"

Caroline raised her fist but then she closed her eyes and breathed. She couldn't punch a client even if he did deserve it.

"I won't go anywhere with you. Okay? Now, if you won't buy anything, please leave me alone"

"You must know that I won't accept no for an answer. I'm just letting you know" she looked at him with all the anger in the world. He was the most annoying person and she wanted to kill him. Right there, even if there would be so many witnesses.

"Go to hell" she mumbled, then she turned and went to another area in the store, but he followed her, insisting in the matter. "Leave me alone!" she yelled again.

"I won't until you say yes to me.

Oh, Caroline believed that if she punched him in the middle of the face he would accept a no. But, again, she couldn't punch a client. Stupid jerk.

"Okay. I will go with you, just leave me alone" she begged. He smiled her then he walked away, but before he exited, he said: "I'll wait for you at the movies at 7".

She pressed her nose bridge, really tired of the whole situation. Stupid guy. Now she had a date and she didn't even like the guy. How did she end up in this situation?

.

She watched him as she approached him from a few feet away. He looked really good; she couldn't deny that even if she wanted too. Caroline approached him quietly, but she didn't scare him like he did in the store. He watched her and smiled, offering her his arm. Of course, she didn't accept it, but he didn't seem like that worried him. They didn't wait in lines to buy tickets because he already bought them. For a suspense movie, her favorite! Yet, she didn't let herself show that she was happy with his choice.

Caroline tried not to talk with him, but it was proving to be quite impossible. He was nice and funny; at the end of the night, she was laughing with him and having a good time against her wishes. Besides, Kendall had the cutest dimples that she had ever seen, one was more deeper than the other and she couldn't help but stare at them.

After the movie and a quick meal, Kendall walked her home like a complete gentleman. She had a great evening with him, but she wouldn't admit it especially in front of him. He was a pop star and she was just an ordinary girl. They didn't match up even if they wanted too.

"So… good bye, Kendall" she said him.

"Well, did I change your mind? Do you still hate me?" he asked and Caroline didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not.

"I don't hate you anymore" she confessed with a little smile. The smile that he gave her back was dazzling and nothing arrogant. She had just had a bad day and it lead to a wrong first impression of him.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear it" he said without losing his smile. "Good bye, Caroline. I hope to see you soon" She nodded then she entered to her house.

Caroline expected never to see him again. Their lives collided for that one time and that it will never happen again. She didn't feel disappointed or at least, she was trying to make herself believe she wasn't. It was a cute and fun date, nothing else.

That night she went to the bed with a smile on her face and so did the guy with the cutest dimples and the most beautiful green eyes.

* * *

><p>That was all. I hope you liked it, and if you don't, thanks anyway for read it. Maybe in the future I'll upload another story. I need to improve with my English and this is a good way to do it, right?<p>

xoxo!


End file.
